Attraction
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: What happens when sexual tension comes to a head? Basically a dirty, descriptive, juicy lemon. SasuSaku OneShot


**A/N:** basically just a lemon because I can't come up with ideas for any of my ongoing stories and summer's starting to wind down…

insert disclaimer here

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open slowly, a gleam of pale pink hair shining in the candlelight. Sasuke sat up in alarm but relaxed at the sight of her peeking in timidly, sleek curls drifting around her shoulders, clad in nothing but a t-shirt that engulfed her petite frame. He couldn't help but smirk. Softly she entered, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Why would she? They were alone tonight.

Ever since his return the tension had been there, a steady tug that could not be satisfied by countless sessions alone at night with tissues and one of Kakashi's favorite books. Sasuke hadn't been sure if it was just him at first, but the way she looked at him... Every time Sakura's emerald orbs had met his, they smoldered. 'Fuck me,' those eyes commanded, and he wanted so badly to obey. It was crazy how much he wanted her-how much he wanted to be inside her, to be exact.

Staring at each other now in the scant light, Sasuke admired her. She truly was beautiful, even if she denied it. His smirk still lingering, he rose from his bed and approached her. The closer he got, the louder her quick, shallow breathing became. She was scared. They stood for a moment in silence, their eyes doing all the talking. Sasuke's midnight orbs raked over every perfect feature on her face before resting on her lips, lips he had dreamt countless dreams about. She parted them, taunting him.

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his hand, resting it on her already flushed cheek. Instinctively, Sakura pressed into him, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. He leaned in, hesitating slightly before touching his lips to her own. It was tentative, inexperienced, new. Sakura moaned under his touch and he felt a twitch in his pants. Growing impatient with the chaste kiss, Sasuke's tongue danced along her bottom lip, begging permission which was swiftly granted. As it entered she shuddered, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, reaching up on tiptoes to thread her fingers through his spiky raven hair. Sasuke wrapped his hands around her thin waist in return, his tongue exploring the depths of her cavern.

He was dressed in just a pair of comfy navy boxers. He could feel her heat radiating against his bare, chiseled chest, so soft and warm. Sasuke groaned lightly, grabbing at the fabric that swam over her hips as his body shuddered. Sakura could taste him, a weird mixture of tomatoes and vanilla ice cream. She decided she liked it. The area between her thighs tingled and she mashed them together in an attempt to conceal the strange reaction, not yet sure what to make of it.

One of his hands moved up to her slender neck, drawing her back from their kiss and they stood panting, still tangled in each others' arms. With a sigh, Sasuke rested his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes as their breath mingled in puffs of steam.

All he could think was how lucky he was; he remembered the nervousness that had consumed him when Naruto finally convinced him to ask Sakura on a date. Sasuke was pretty sure he'd botched it horribly, thrusting the bouquet of pink roses into her surprised hands and saying something to the effect of "Dinner in two hours, I'll uh, pick you up, hn?" But it had worked, and now a month later she was here. With him. In a dark bedroom.

He brought his lips to hers once again, kissing her softly once before moving down to nuzzle her neck. In response she tilted her head up, groaning slightly under his gentle sucking, his tongue and lips tickling her porcelain skin as he walked himself backwards towards the bed, bringing her with him. When he felt the edge he spun her around and softly pushed her back onto the mattress before laying on top of her, his forearms supporting the weight of his lean body. Sakura gasped, the feel of his body on hers causing more of those strange little tingles to appear. Sasuke stopped adoring her neck to look up at her, his finger tips brushing a stray strand of hair from her soft eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked quietly. Yes, he was filled with desire for the beautiful woman under him but if he could wait one year, he was willing to wait another, or until she was ready. The last thing he wanted was to force her to do something she would regret in the morning-and he still hadn't finished reading all of the 'material' he'd 'borrowed' from Kakashi.

Sakura didn't reply-she couldn't speak, not with the feel of him against her, his fingers stroking her already tangled hair. Instead she simply smiled breathlessly before reaching up and mimicking him, tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind his ear. Breaking her gaze, she smiled again and nodded. Yes, she was sure. He nodded with her, his heart thudding in his chest.

Slowly, he bent his head back to her neck, nuzzling it whilst his hands ran up her body until his fingertips brushed the side of her breasts. He carefully cupped them in his palms, feeling her shudder under him as he pressed down against her nipples. He definitely wanted to play with those more but first-the shirt. Sasuke impatiently pulled the fabric over her head, letting her breasts pop free. No bra, he noted. Perfect.

Up he moved once again, touching his lips to hers, deepening the kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him as close as possible, relishing the moment and squirming as his hand began to wander. It came to rest over one of her erect nipples, his strong fingers playfully tweaking it. Sasuke could feel her lustfully moan into his mouth and he felt a sudden wave of satisfaction, that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had prompted that sexy noise from Sakura. The male ego was a wondrous thing.

Motivated by her positive response, his other hand crept down to her thighs. Sasuke felt her press her legs tighter together unconsciously at the skim of his touch as he swept up and down her thigh languidly. After some drawn-out deliberation he crept his hand up further, watching for any adverse reaction whatsoever but Sakura only pressed down more hungrily on his lips. Sasuke's hand now trailed across the band of her lace panties, causing her mouth to break away from his in a little gasp. He covered her lips again, even harder this time as he straddled her hips and arched her back off the bed. In one slick move, he swiftly shimmied her slightly damp panties down her long legs, tossing them thoughtlessly into any which direction.

Sakura laid before him now fully naked. Sasuke leaned back to appreciate the view, feeling his hardened dick throbbing in his constrictive boxers. After a moment's thought, Sakura leaned up, running a hand through her hopeless hair and tugging at his boxers, the only barrier that separated them now. She pulled it down agonizingly slowly, the proximity of her fingers to his member now causing him to breathe heavier with need.

Rolling off her, he aided her in slipping the fabric off, letting it join her t-shirt and panties somewhere in the darkened room. Now he too was bare. She stared openly at him-more specifically, certain large parts of him-before looking up into his eyes, her own wide with innocence. But underneath, Sasuke could see the lust burning through. She wanted this just as much as he did, and they both knew it. He wondered if she too pleasured herself while thinking of him, and the thought drove him wild. He mounted her again, returning to kissing her passionately, both hands encircling her breasts eagerly. They were soft yet firm and perky, not too large and not too small. Perfection. He broke away from her mouth, leaving her breathless, and began to trail kisses down her neck to her chest through the valley of her heaving breasts.

Taking one one into his mouth, Sasuke sucked softly on her hardened nipple while his hand massaged the other. Sakura simply couldn't hold back anymore. Mewling in the throes of ecstasy she arched her back, pressing her breasts harder against him. His hand slipped under her to keep her back arched as he carried on sucking, grazing the stimulated nub ever so gently with his teeth. Then he moved to the other, repeating the action, aware of her hips now squirming more frequently under him. Her breathing was labored when he finally lifted his head and laid her body back down fully, his mouth taking hers for the umpteenth time as his hands slipped lower and lower, tickling over her flat stomach and circling her belly button.

Sakura shivered and clutched at Sasuke's shoulders as he began to nibble on her puffy lower lip. He rested one of his hands on her hip, holding it down gently as his other carried on southward. He pressed one leg between her own and parted her shaking knees, her eyes widening as the cool air hit her moist center. Sakura moaned as his hand then dipped down between her legs, his long finger lightly stroking. It was already slick with moisture and he hummed against her lips approvingly. His hand trailed around lazily before finally slipping a finger in slowly. She gasped loudly into his mouth and clenched her thighs instinctively. Nobody had ever touched her down there before. His legs kept hers open and she was left trembling as he brought his finger out slowly, smirking against her mouth.

"You're so wet, Sakura," he whispered against her lips. She flushed scarlet, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Sasuke dipped his finger back in, his lips moving down to suck her collar bone as she focused on breathing, her painfully erect nipples brushing against her bare chest for extra intense friction. He pumped his finger a few more times before he added another finger. Her jaw opened in shock at the sensation. Her back arched and her hips thrust upwards, pushing his digits deeper into her as she let out a breathy moan. His own breathing became fast with concentration, awed at the strange feeling of her tight walls as he pumped his fingers inside her, building a rhythm. She was gasping madly for breath, her body reacting on its own accord as a new pressure slowly began to build in her lower abdomen.

He could feel her begin to tremble. Not wanting to overexcite her too soon, Sasuke pulled his hand away, smirking when she groaned at the loss. They laid still as her breathing slowly began to return to normal, his fingers tracing light patterns on her stomach. Blushing, Sakura looked into his eyes, her expression filled with awe. He bent down to capture her lips and once again, the two were lost in each other. He became aware of her delicate hands tentatively moving around his shoulders and over his chest, tracing the definitions of his abdominal muscles. He sat up straddling her, lifting her into a sitting position. She could feel his hardened cock against her lower tummy and bit back a moan as wetness continued to collect between her legs.

Biting her lip, Sakura touched her index finger to his tip, pulling it away quickly when he hissed. She glanced up worriedly, but his eyes were overwhelmingly intense, more intense than she'd ever seen them, even with Sharingan activated.

'Dont stop." He urged desperately.

She nodded once and reached down again, drawing circles against the tip of his penis, her head tilted to the side, searching for any possible reaction. His eyes clenched shut as she experimentally rubbed her hand up and down his shaft. Sakura giggled. What if she did this? She lowered her head, her hair veiling her mask of concentration as she slowly inserted his member into her warm, wet mouth. Sasuke cursed at the overwhelming sensation, knitting his fingers roughly into her pink curls and fighting the urge to release himself. Cautiously, she began to bob up and down, taking in more of him every time. All too quickly, he reached his limit. The tipping point.

With a groan of frustration he pulled his fully hardened cock from Sakura's overly inviting mouth and pushed them both back down onto the bed. From that small gesture she knew it was time.

He waited a few heartbeats, giving her time to change her mind. Running her hands over the defined contours of his back she gripped his hips and pushed herself against them, gasping at the sudden friction the action caused. Sasuke kissed her neck softly as he shifted his body, his legs pushing hers wide apart before lowering himself down between them. At the feel of his rock-hard cock resting against her slick opening Sakura broke out in tingles, her eyes widening at the butterflies in her stomach and the strange pulsing she could feel coming from her most sensitive area. She wanted him in her. Her whole body was craving him, her hips raising once against to grind impatiently against him. They both hissed at the contact and his head dropped down so that his forehead rested heavily on her shoulder.

"Don't..." He warned. "I'm already on edge." He wanted so badly nothing more than to ram into her right now and it was taking all of his rapidly depleting self-control to stop himself. No, he could wait no longer.

Sasuke pressed his lips to the small hollow under her ear. "Ready?" He whispered.

She only nodded, closing her eyes in anticipation. The head of his cock touched her opening once again, and this time he began to slide into her tentatively. She gasped and he stopped instinctively. He was barely in her. She gripped his back tighter, hugging his upper body. He was so... big, she realized, knowing that he was nowhere near completely in. Already it was beginning to hurt and for a moment she panicked.

What if it didn't fit?

Sasuke leaned down to kiss her neck and jawline, giving her time to adjust until she nodded. Hooking his arms under hers he gripped her shoulder blades as he carried on pushing into her. She tried not to whimper but failed miserably. It hurt-a lot.

Sakura's tightness was killing him; as he slid further in, she kept tightening in nervousness. The pressure alone almost drew him over the edge, especially when he reached the real barrier.

"Bite my shoulder." He instructed suddenly.

Sakura didn't bother questioning. She did as she was told, her teeth clamping down over his skin lightly. With one last swift push he was fully submerged, breaking through the last small wall blocking them. She bit down hard onto his shoulder, hard enough to draw thin tips of blood, her whole body tensing up and her walls squeezing around him so tightly that he groaned.

Sasuke stayed like that for a moment, simply resting inside her and giving her body time to adjust, waiting for her to give the go ahead. Sakura herself wasn't sure if she was ready to carry on. It hurt, more than she thought it would. Romance novels she occasionally sneaked from the library never seemed to portray it like this. It felt weird, him being here with her, wanting her, the annoying fangirl teammate, though steadily she was getting used to it. She turned her head, kissing his hair.

"I'm okay... go on..."

He nodded, his hands tightening on her shoulders as hers wrapped around him, holding him to her. Slowly, he began to pull out and she winced at the slight sting as he proceeded to move back in. It's uncomfortable, she thought bitterly, it hurts, I can't do this-then suddenly, Sasuke shifted his hips. Sakura gasped as his length rubbed against her clit, sending sparks flying through her body. As he moved back in, she couldn't help but moan as it happened again, the pain being overthrown by pleasure. Encouraged by the sounds she was making and the way her body had finally relaxed, Sasuke began to set a steady pace.

Her finger nails dug into his back as pleasure she never thought possible shot through her. Her whole body trembled, wanting to surrender to him now. Holding it in, Sakura remembered the gushing of Ino and Tenten about how romantic it was to come with your loved one. She wanted that. Lifting his head, he moved away from her neck to look into her half lidded pools of ivy green. His thrusting halted and he stopped inside her. She was panting madly, trying to form words.

His mouth hung open as his member throbbed for more as he gazed down at the stunning woman under him, her unguarded expression of pure pleasure catching him off guard. Beautiful, he thought in wonder, she's absolutely beautiful. A goddess. And all mine.

"Sasuke!" She gasped, laughing shakily. "C.. come with me."

He nodded, smirking at the change in the normally sexually-reserved girl, and began to set his pace again, this time sitting up on top of her, rocking into her harder. As he began to speed up, she moved with him desperate, mewling with each thrust. She grinded up against him, their hips moving together as she began to shake.

"F...faster... harder." She begged, and he complied only too willingly.

His head leaned back and his mouth hung open as he placed his hands on her hips, burying himself into her deeper and deeper. She was openly and loudly moaning now, shouting his name among a plethora of unintelligible curses.

"Sakura," he groaned. Close... He was so close...

His rhythm disappeared completely and he was now merely pulling almost all the way out before slamming back roughly into her, his hold on her hips drawing her back to him with merciless force. He was near his limit. Reaching up, Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position and he fell back, pulling her on top of him as he did so. They were still connected inside with their positions switched, her dimmed eyes wide in surprise as the different position pushed him even deeper inside her, hitting that sweet spot that caused her eyes to almost pop out as she moaned helplessly. He leaned up so that she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around Sasuke's hips as she shook, grinding into him in circular movements.

Then she began to rock deeply, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. His hands stayed on her hips, guiding her, rocking her forwards and on him, helping her keep a rhythm. Soon she was rocking up and down wildly, her legs spread wide as he thrust his hips up, his hands on her hips slamming her back down onto him, so so deep. Her moans had become screams of pleasure and he himself had began to moan at the sight of this pink-haired beauty bouncing up and down above him.

Finally, she came undone.

Her walls tightened as she shuddered, her breathing frantic as she finally released. She tightened around him and he barely managed to hold on. Sakura collapsed on top of him completely, her body limp and slick with sweat as she panted heavily, her body still twitching from the aftermath of her orgasm.

Howl however was not quite done yet. As she slumped forwards with him still inside her, he flipped her over so that he was on top once again, her head resting on the pillows and her legs still wrapped lazily around him. He returned his head into the crook of her neck, sucking the damp skin as he carried on thrusting, starting off slowly and making her groan as he brushed against her still throbbing clit.

"Just... a little more.." Sasuke gasped, his breath hitching.

She nodded as her own breathing once again picked up, her body beginning to react to him almost right away. She moaned with him, thrusting up with him desperately as she aimed for her second orgasm, the memory of the first still fresh in her mind. He slammed into her harder, his movements faster and sharper than before and Sakura began to cry out, her eyes seeing black spots as he once again pushed her over the teetering edge. She trembled and clutched at him with a soft moan, her walls tightening around him for a second time. Sasuke grunted as the pressure around his cock caused him to finally reach his climax, his body stiffening as he released his hot load into her, his hips pumping twice on their own accord as he filled her completely.

He slumped onto her, exhausted, still submerged in her twitching folds as the two caught their breaths. Still shaking slightly from the aftermath-two orgasms in mere minutes!-she released her death grasp around his shoulders and began to stroke his hair tenderly as he snuggled against her breasts with a content sigh.

Leaning up, Sasuke gently kissed her. "I love you..." He told her, his voice thick with emotion. It was the first time he had said that for as long as he could remember, yet it definitely wouldn't be the last. Not as long as he had her.

Sakura's face lit up in joy as she traced his lips with her fingertips playfully. "I love you too," she said simply. She always had, and always would.

He smiled, finally pulling out of her. She groaned as the motion brushed against her clit and Sasuke grinned wolfishly as the sound of her pleasured moan caused his limp dick to twitch. Nibbling her neck, his breath tickled against her skin and she sighed in contentment as his hands rose back up to brush against her throbbing nipples.

"I could get used to this." He murmured.

Sakura giggled.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: yay for porn without plot

review pls

i still can't think of anything for my ongoing stories, the writers block is so real


End file.
